The Lion's Mistake
by HeIsNotOneOfUs
Summary: Game Of Thrones AU. A story in which King Robert never died, Lord Eddard Stark never found out about Joffrey's true heritage and is still alive. Story was written for the saying "You never knew what out had until it was gone" Story Contains: Dark Themes, Character Death and DarkRomance. Rated M cause i'm paranoid. Read & Review!


"You'll be my queen someday...Won't you?" Joffrey purred, eyes slowly gliding towards Sansa Stark.

Her breath hitched slightly, blue eyes darkening. "Of course~" She breathed, eyes never leaving his form.

"Will you rule _with_ me. or _beside_ me?" He asked, slowly circling around her.

She choked on her words, mind going haywire. She wasn't sure _what_ to say. She wanted to rule _with_ him, but knew that she _had_ to rule _beside_ him. Should she lie, or tell him the truth.

After a few silent seconds, she spoke. "I want to rule _beside_ you. I want to _be_ your _queen._ To stand beside you through thick and thin, to have your _children,_ be it boy _or_ girl. I do not want to be yours in name alone. I do not want to lay awake at night knowing that you're fucking another girl. No, I want _you. Just_ you. I want to be as much _yours,_ as you are _mine"_ she said, voice getting stronger and stronger. "And if you don't want that, if you don't want me..." her eyes sought the blade attached to his hip.

He followed her gaze down towards his sword, then laughed. "Then what? You will _kill_ me" he sneered, eyes going icy.

She shook her head, tears building up in her eyes. "You don't get it do you?" She asked, hand coming up to wipe her eyes. "You don't _see_ that I _love_ you. You think that it's all a _game."_ She shook her head. "You won't love _me._ You won't _ever_ look at me. I will _never_ be able to stay by your side" she cried, not bothering to wipe her tears away.

Before he could blink, she was in front of him, hand grasping the hilt of his blade. "If you won't _have_ me." She said, pulling the sword out of its case. "Then I won't be here" and before he could react, she sliced her throat. It wasn't deep enough for her to die instantly, but it _was_ enough for her to collapse, blood leaking out slowly.

He stared down at her, wide eyed. "G-guards" he stuttered, stepping closer to her. "GUARDS!" He yelled, quickly bending down and placing her head in his lap.

She stared up at him with dull eyes. "D-don't pretend that you c-car-" she couldn't speak anymore, blood came rushing out of her mouth.

"Fix her!" He yelled towards the guards that came running in. "SAVE HER!" he screamed, fighting against Jaime when he came running into the room. Jaime hushed him and pushed Joffrey into another chamber. "What did you do!" Jaime hissed, throwing Joffrey up against the wall.

Joffrey struggled against his hold. "I didn't do _anything. She!"_ He spat. "Did that herself!"

Jamie pushed harder into him, before letting him drop to the floor. He shook his head slowly. "I always thought that if she held on long enough, then you'd finally _see_ what everyone else had seen" he moved away slowly, before walking out of the room, leaving his _Son_ there all frazzled and confused. "What?" Joffrey asked the air in front of him. "WHAT WOULD I SEE!" He shouted, angrily getting to his feet and stalking out of the chamber.

 **Time Skip - Five Hours Later.**

Joffrey waltzed into the room, appearing as indifferent as always. He swaggered towards his seat, his mother on his left, Tommen on his right.

The _king,_ as always, was not present. Only Cersie, his mother, Jamie, his Uncle/ _Secret Father,_ Tyrion, his uncle, Myrcella, His sister, and Tommen, his brother.

He lazily picked up the goblet and took a sip of the red wine. He looked up and glanced around the room when he couldn't see a certain Red head. "Where's Sansa, I was sure that she'd be patched up by now" he spoke without a care in the world.

Most of the occupants at the table tensed. Both Myrcella and Tommen had a sad glow to their faces. Eyes staying on their plates.

Jamie looked Angry, concerned, and sad.

Cercie tried to appear Happy, but you could see the concerned look in her eyes.

Unsurprisingly, it was the Imp, Tyrion, Wh **o** broke the awkward silence. "Where else, but on a boat ride back to Winterfell" he dwelled, slowly swirling his wine around in the cup.

Joffrey looked up, both shocked, and surprised. "What is she doing there"

Tyrion Chuckled, but it was his mother who spoke. "Sansa was fixed up, but she got infected badly. Our Medic said that she didn't have long to live" here she sighed. "So I released her from the engagement and sent her home. I thought that the Starks would like to have some time with her before she...Passes"

Joffrey had a confused expression. "You said that she had a few days left to live, why did you send her back? I had a few _games_ planed for the week" he said in a smug voice.

Everyone around the table knew what kind of _games_ he liked playing with her. He liked taking her out hunting and making her _kill_ the animals. He liked taking her down to the dungeons and make her _torture_ the innocent. They were all _sick, twisted,_ and usually had something to do with _killing._

"Joffrey I don't think that's such a good ide-" Cersie tried. True, she did come off as a hard bitch, but she grew to like the young Stark, and didn't want the girl to suffer anymore then she already had.

"Send her back now" Joffrey hissed, cutting her off.

She opened her mouth to soothe him, only to falter at his glare. "Of course" she murmured, standing up to prepare the note.

Joffrey glared hard at everybody sitting at the table, before standing to his feet, and walking away.

 _ **Joffrey Dream/Pov.**_

 _"Come on, I know that you'll like this" I smirked, helping her onto the horse._

 _Her expression was worried, but there was another emotion that I just couldn't name._

 _"Where are we going?" She asked in a shaky voice._

 _"Hunting" I said, before taking off._

 _Time Skip._

 _"Joffrey, i don't think that I coul-"_

 _"Kill it" I ordered, watching her carefully._

 _Her eyes locked on with mine. Obvious reluctance, but that other emotion shone through in her eyes. It made me feel uneasy. "Kill it!" I yelled in annoyance._

 _She reluctantly looked at the Stag, then towards the dagger in her hand. I had ordered the guards to hurt one enough for it to lay still, but not enough for it to die. I wanted to see if she could kill it herself._

 _She took a deep breath, before bending down, and slashing its neck._

 _I gave her a proud smile. "Very good"_

 _Her eyes lit up, a happy smile appearing on her face. "Really?" She asked in a hopeful voice._

 _I sneered at her, causing her smile to disappear. "Let's go" I hissed, turning around, completely missing her saddened expression._

 _Dream Skip._

 _I smiled as I led her down to the dungeon. I could feel her shake nervously, but was delighted when she didn't runaway._

 _We made our way down, and I took her into a cell. It was a boy, no older then eight, chained up against the wall. "He snuck into the Castle and stole food from the kitchen" I whispered in her ear._

 _"I d-didn't" the boy chocked out in a raspy voice._

 _I gave her the dagger she used to kill the stag. "He keeps lying you see. I want you to get the truth out of him"_

 _She took it, eyes darting from the boy to me. Fear was in her eyes, but when she looked at me, that unidentified emotion was back. She took a small breath out, and started carving into the boys skin._

 _I stood back and watched her work, inwardly wondering why she keeps doing what I tell her. Why does she keep giving me that look?_

 _"I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" The boy cried, before his eyes glazed over._

 _Sansa moved back, panting, with tears in her eyes._

 _"Looks like he was innocent" I said with a shrug, before walking out of the tiny cell. I ignored her broken sobs, and thought about what wine I should drink when I get back._

 _Dream Skip._

 _"I want you. Just you. I want to be as much yours, as you are mine! And if you don't want that, if you don't want me..." her eyes landed on something._

 _I followed her gave down towards my sword, then laughed. "Then what? You will kill me?" I sneered, feeling something ache inside of me._

 _She shook her head, tears building up in her eyes. "You don't get it do you?" She asked, hand coming up to wipe her eyes. "You don't see that I love you. You think that it's all a game." She shook her head. "You won't love me. You won't ever look at me. I will never be able to stay by your side" she cried again, and I felt the ache worsen._

 _Before I knew it, she was standing in front of me. "If you won't have me." She pulled the sword out of the case. "Then I won't be here" i watched, frozen, as she sliced her throat. She slumped to the ground, blood slowly falling out._

 _"G-guards" I stuttered, stepping closer to her. "GUARDS!" I yelled, quickly bending down and placing her head in my lap._

 _She stared up at me with dull eyes. "D-don't pretend that you c-car-" here she chocked, unable to talk._

 _"Fix her!" I yelled towards the guards that came running in. "SAVE HER!" I screamed, fighting against uncle Jamie when he tried pulling me away. Uncle hushed me and pushed me into another chamber. "What did you do!" He hissed, painfully throwing me up against the wall._

 _"I didn't do anything. She! Did that herself!"_

 _Uncle pushed harder into me, making me cringe in pain, before dropping me to the floor. He shook his head slowly. "I always thought that if she held on long enough, then you'd finally see what everyone else had seen" he moved away slowly, before walking out of the room._

 _I froze. "What?" I whispered in confusion. "WHAT WOULD I SEE!" I shouted, feeling anger bubble up inside of me._

 _Dream Skip._

 _ **What would I see?**_

 _"Joffrey!" Sansa called, happily walking next to me. She tilted her head up, and gave me a warm smile, her red hair shining in the sun, blue eyes shining with that annoying look that I can never decipher._

 _ **What would I see?**_

 _"Are you feeling well?" Sansa asked, blue eyes lit in concern._

 _I swatted her hand away. "Don't touch me!" I hissed._

 _I could see hurt flash across her face, before it was replaced with a forced smile._

 _ **What would I see?**_

 _She stared up at me with dull eyes. "D-don't pretend that you c-car-" Dull... that unidentified emotion wasn't there, happiness, joy, fear, none of those emotions were there. Her eyes were empty._

 _ **End Of Dream/Flashback**_ **.**

I sat up in my bed, gasping for air. I quickly got out of my bed and dressed before heading to the dining hall. I paused as I saw a red envelope attached to my door, but quickly dismissed it.

I pushed open the wide doors, expecting to see that annoying mop of red hair, but what I saw made me stop in my tracks.

Mother- _everyone_ was sat at the table, dressed in black.

The little _imp_ stared at me drunkenly. "Well..well... he doesn't even have the _decency_ to morn her _death._ " he slurred, gulping down the goblet of wine.

I took in their expressions. They were grim, sad, much worse then yesterday. Then what the _Imp_ said finally registered in my mind. "Where is she!" I shouted, wildly looking around the room. "WHERE. IS. SHE!" I screamed when no one responded.

Mother looked up at me, a tear sliding down her face. "Sansa Stark passed away on her journey home earlier this morning. The Starks sent us the letter a few hours ago"

I felt something in my break. Images of her dull, empty eyes staring back at me.

"No-" I murmured, closing my eyes.

 _"Don't pretend that you care"_ her voice echoed in my head.

"No!" I shook my head in denial.

" _I love you..." Her voice whispered while I slept._

"NO!" I shouted, angrily throwing a piece of cutlery into the stone wall.

 _"If she held on long enough, then you'd see what_ _ **we**_ _saw" Uncle Jamie's voice taunted._

I felt something hot fall down my face. With a shaky hand, I reached up, only to feel a wet, sticky liquid. _"I-im crying"_ I thought in disbelief.

"D-did she love me?" I asked no one in particular.

Mother closed her eyes, before slowly nodding her head.

"Ah, _now_ the boy sees it. He now understands _why_ she did what he wanted her to do. It's because she _craved_ your attention. Like they say, Only in death-" The Imp slurred.

"That's enough" Mother hissed glaring at him

"I was merely stating the truth" he shrugged, sliding out of his chair and taking a wine vase. "At least she's in a better place now"

 _That night, Joffrey dreamt of a girl, with Red hair, crystal blue eyes, and fair skin. She was laying beneath a tree, staring up at him with doe eyes. "I love you." she said with a breath taking smile._

 _Joffrey looked down at her, feeling the corners of his mouth turn up. "I love you too" he breathed, before leaning down and kissing her on the lips._

He woke up the next day with tears streaming down his face. He got up and walked towards his wardrobe, before picking out the darkest clothes he could find so that he could morn her death. The only thing that was not black, was the little white Dove pendant that he intended to give her the night of the fight, but instead, he ruined it all, just so he could see if she loved him.

 **The End**


End file.
